It's A Wonderful Goren Life!
by Humor In A Bittersweet Life
Summary: The Goren's prepare for the holidays with the three baby G's / Chapter Six : A small set back on Thanksgiving Day.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own L&OCI or any of the wonderful Characters.**

**Their romance began (for me) with the IQ test. This takes place well after Frame approximately 8 months and three babies later. **

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_CHAPTER ONE: THE OTHER SHOE DROPS_

**It's A Wonderful Goren Life**

It has been exactly one week since the Goren's had arrived home from Pennsylvania. What started off as a near tragedy ended with three bundles of Goren joy. Bobby had gone down to see Wally Stevens in jail for his assistance on a case when he passed out and ended up in Lock Haven Hospital. They were less than competent when it came for caring for Bobby but when Alex hopped on a plane to rush to her husband's side and ended up going into premature labor, Lock Haven showed it's true colors and delivered three healthy bouncing baby Goren's. The new family of five had settled in and were in no short supply of visitors and well wishers. Gifts for the babies were coming in daily and the Eames clan were taking shifts to help out the new parents. The holidays were rapidly approaching and Alex knew that they would be hard for her husband. His mother was gone and his brother's life was so thoughtfully taken away from him by his mentor so that he could be free. Free from what exactly she could never figure out but then again, Declan Gage never knew that Bobby married her. They kept their relationship a secret from him and anybody else that could potentially hurt them. She sat in her rocking chair with the wide awake Haley, thinking about a Thanksgiving a couple of years back when Bobby told her to "back off." As she rocked, she started to cry at the memory. Bobby was peeking in at the moment.

Whispering … "Hey, Als, what's wrong Honey, are the babies okay?"

She nods and puts Haley back in her crib. She wraps her arms around him and holds on tight. The tears flow freely and she begins to tremble.

"Okay, you're really starting to scare me now. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. Look at our babies. We made beautiful children Bobby."

"And?"

"What do you mean?"

"There's something going on in that pretty little head of yours. Come on, let me make you a cup of tea and we can sit and talk."

He wasn't going to let her get away with not telling him. They weren't tears of joy, he knew his wife too well. He'd bribe her with tea first and if that didn't work, he'd spike it.

She curled herself up against him on the couch and he handed her her tea and made one for himself as well. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. He nuzzled his nose into her ear and settled his lips on her neck.

"Talk to me Alex."

"The holidays are here Bobby."

"Yes, yes they are. I thought we agreed that I would cook and you could entertain our guests."

"So, that's it?"

"Ah … what else would there be? Turkey, check. Potatoes, check. Stuffing, double check. Cranberry sauce, gravy, … you get the picture. I've got it covered. Your family will be here fussing over the babies so you'll have plenty of help with them while I'm cooking. So, yeah … that's it."

"Okay, that's it then." She's waiting for the other shoe to drop … he's too happy. He has a lot of things to be happy about, thankful for, if you will but this is Robert Goren … there's always another shoe.

He pulled her in a little closer and sipped his tea. He smiled as he looked through the TV guide to see what was on … It's A Wonderful Life with James Stewart and Donna Reed. He bit his lip and whispered in Alex's ear … "It's a wonderful Goren life, Mrs. Goren."

She shifted so she could look at his "new father tired brown eyes," and then she kissed him. "Yes Mr. Goren … It's a wonderful Robert, Alex, Haley Tracy and John Goren life!"

Their answering machine light was blinking, Dr. Ahmad, Bobby's Primary Care Doctor needed to see him ASAP. Reports from Lock Haven indicated an abnormality on his EKG. The message had gone unchecked for two days … the other shoe … or was it a boot, had dropped and they didn't even know it yet?

**_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_tbc? Please review if there is interest in the "tbc" part of this story. I plan on taking this one through New Years Day. Thanks for reading, Judeey._**


	2. Chapter 2

**My ususal mix of angst and humor. I hope you enjoy it!**

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_CHAPTER TWO BABY MONITORS, ANSWERING MACHINES AND THE GOREN DANCE_

**Baby Monitors and Answering Machines **

As the Goren's settled in to watch "It's A Wonderful Life," the babies, one after another started to cry … loud and clear on the baby monitor system. Bobby, the over cautious dad, had the house hard wired with a "Goren Baby Alert" intercom system. The problem with his unique system was, when one baby woke up, that baby alerted the other babies to wake up! Alex rolled her eyes at him each and every time this happened. His logic was, keep all three babies on the same schedule … piece of cake. Alex took all his baby father books away from him. It was easy with him there but his paternity leave was ending soon and she would be alone with three crying babies, her logic was, take care of one baby at a time. Even as Partners they did things differently why should that change at home … which brings me to secrets.

"I'll get the formula and bring it up while you go settle them."

Alex went upstairs to the babies rooms while Bobby went into the kitchen to warm up the formula. As he was leaning on the counter he noticed the red light blinking on the answering machine. He pushed off the counter and hit the button. _Mr. Goren, this is Felicia from Dr. Ahmad's office. He needs to see you right away. We received the reports from Lock Haven Hospital and he would like to go over some things with you. Please call the office, he would like to see you this week. Thank you. _Bobby walked over to the picture on the refrigerator taken in the Neonatal Unit at Lock Haven, he ran his finger along the photo of himself with his new family taken shortly after the triplet's birth. He was holding Tracy and Alex was holding John and Haley, they all had little knit caps on, pink for the girls and blue for John … Bobby insisted on wearing one too. He stood smiling at the photo and then glared at the answering machine. He hit delete and grabbed the formula and went upstairs to help feed his babies.

"Bobby, did I hear the answering machine?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, it was just Lewis … checking in, I'll call him in the morning."

"Haley is going to be a handful _she smiles _she's just like you."

"What? What did I do?" He said it a little too snippy … like he was hiding something.

"Nothing, _why_? Did you do something I don't know about?"

"No." Also, a little too quickly.

"Ah ha. Anyway, what I meant was, she doesn't sleep and she loves her bottle and I do believe that she's going to have her Daddy's gorgeous brown eyes." She brings her attention back to Haley and plays with her curly brown hair while her daughter enjoys her bottle.

Bobby sits by his wife's side and expertly handles both Tracy and John. He glances over at Alex and Haley and then back at Tracy and John. He sighs heavily as he watches his babies take in their formula. _Yeah Goren, it's a wonderful life, am I gonna live to see it?_

In the morning after the babies ate, had their bath and were put down for their nap, Alex went into the shower … Bobby made the call.

"_Good Morning, Dr. Ahmad's office, this is Felicia may I help you?"_

"Hi, Felicia, This is Robert Goren, you ..

"_Oh yes Mr. Goren, I've been waiting for your call. Could you come in to see Dr. Ahmad today?"_

"Today?"

"_Yes Sir, he wants to see you before the holidays."_

"Okay, what time?"

Bobby's next call was to Lewis. He needed Lewis to cover for him … a cover story in other words. Being a detective, you learn how to be a bad guy but Detective Goren keeps forgetting he married a Detective.

"Lewis look, just come pick me up, that's all I want you to do."

"No, you want me to lie to Alex."

"I'm going to tell her that we're going out, that's not a lie.'

"That's not the whole truth, either."

"I don't know what the whole truth is Lewis. Why should I worry her when this could be nothing?"

"Yeah, right … just worry me instead."

"Thanks Lewis, I knew I could count on you."

"When Alex decides to kill me … say something nice during my eulogy."

"She'll use one bullet and kill us both with one shot. She's that good."

"No, she'll keep you around for the midnight and three am feedings."

After her shower, Bobby explained to her that he and Lewis were going to go out for a bit that afternoon. She bought it … for now.

Dr. Ahmad put Bobby through a series of tests. A standard EKG, an EEG measuring brain activity, _he almost broke that unit, _blood work and a stress test. Bobby's blood pressure was rising due to the length of time spent away from his family. Dr. Ahmad wanted all his bases covered before he left for vacation. He wanted all test results back before the holiday and to either ease Bobby's mind or get him started on a path to wellness.

He walked back into the house five hours later to a very upset Alex.

"Sorry, Lewis and I lost track of time."

"Funny thing is Bobby, my dad saw Lewis at the coffee shop near Dr. Ahmad's office. Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Lewis likes coffee?"

"GOREN IN MY OFFICE … NOW!"

"What?"

"The bedroom … NOW!"

Bobby makes his way to their bedroom … he knows he's busted.

"Okay, strip!"

"Excuse me."

"Oh, don't be shy, I've seen it all before … strip!"

"Alex, you're making me hot!"

She holds up Liz's note.

"This is not about that … strip!"

He starts to take his clothes off but since he knows he's busted and she's pissed he decides to do a striptease … porn music and all. She's trying to hide her smile but she can't, he gets her every time. Once his clothes are removed she starts feeling him up which of course "wakes something up." She discovers some sticky areas and puncture wounds from blood work. She also discovers "little Bobby" standing at attention. She raises her eyebrows to him.

"What? Do you remember the last time we had sex … when that was … exactly."

"Yes, exactly … the bathroom at Lock Haven. Then I went into labor and you passed out. Is that what this is all about Bobby."

"You're the one that started this, making me take my clothes off and then feeling me up. I can't help it … it's been a long time."

"I'm not talking about sex Bobby. I'm talking about whatever tests Dr. Ahmad ran on you today."

"If we're not going to make love, can I put my clothes back on?"

"If I take care of "little Bobby," will you stop avoiding the question and tell me about your appointment with Dr. Ahmad?"

Bobby looked down at his protruding body part and decided to put his clothes back on.

"Sorry Alex but not until I can return the favor."

She tackled him on the bed and cuffed him to the bed post. The babies started to cry … she couldn't help but laugh.

"The Goren Baby Alert intercom system is working just fine! I need to go to them, maybe you should just lie there and think about what you did today!"

She walked out of the room with a very snarky smirk on her face. He was yelling after her …

"Hey Alex … not funny … I could be dying … we don't know anything yet. Un-cuff me! ALEX! What about 'little Bobby?"

"Sorry Big Foot … that ship sailed, next time, tell your wife when the Doctor needs to see you. Oh and Bobby … when you want to delete a message on the answering machine, you have to hit "okay."

**_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_Will he ever learn? Not in my stories he won't ... I like the image of him cuffed to the bed! YUMMY! Please don't be shy ... press that center review button ... it helps me breathe ... I can be dramatic sometimes too! Thanks for reading! Judeey:)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: If I owned them, there would be new eppys on right now ... so guess who doesn't own them!**

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_CHAPTER THREE: GOOD NEWS, BAD NEWS ... SHOES DROPPING ... _

**Do You Want The Good News Or The Bad News?**

_Ring, ring ,ring … _Christ! Who could be calling at 7 A.M.? We're new parents with triplets for God's sake.

"Goren."

"_Mr. Goren? So sorry to call you so early, this is Felicia from Dr. Ahmad's office. He wants to see you right away. Can you be at his office in St. Ann's Hospital by 9?"_

"This morning?"

"_Yes Sir."_

"Fine, if it's important."

"_Yes Sir, it is." Life or death._

**Dr. Ahmad's Office 9 A.M.**

"Detective Goren, Bobby, I have set up a brain MRI for you this morning. I'd like to start with that."

"What's going on Doc?"

"I would like to run this test before I give my diagnosis."

"Okay Doc."

"So … all of you test result are back."

"Is this where you say … do you want the good news or the bad news first?"

"I'm afraid there is no good news, Detective. You must have thrown a blood clot at some point and its now a time bomb in your brain. It's inoperable … I'm sorry … you'll not live to see Christmas."

"Bobby, Bobby, wake up! Honey, you're having a bad dream. Bobby, babe, please … wake up!"

Bobby bolts upright in bed but is pulled back down by a pink furry hand cuff. Alex had her way with her husband the night before. He refused to touch her because of Liz's note but Liz's note didn't say anything about Alex touching Bobby. She touched and tortured him all night long or at least until the babies woke up at 2 A.M. She never did un-cuff him and he never told her about his visit with the Doctor so she kept him under house arrest.

"Oh, thank God. It seemed so real."

"What was the dream about."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Then, I don't want to un-cuff you."

He puts that devilish Bobby smirk on.

"Forget it! Talk or the ice queen comes out to play."

"Alright … I dreamt that I was going to die. Okay … happy!?"

She stares at him motionless. She reaches behind his head and un-cuffs him then embraces him. She puts her head on his chest and starts to sob. He wraps his arms around her and rubs her back and places gentle kisses on top of her head.

"I'm sorry … I didn't mean to snap. Things are too good for me. I have you … which is a miracle in it self … but to have those beautiful little babies … real honest to goodness miracles and they're mine … ours … I have this wonderful life Alex. My life isn't … never has … wasn't meant to be … this good. I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop. That feeling of doom must have crept into my subconscious."

"Bobby, our life together is meant to be _**that**_ good. Those little miracles are proof positive of that. Love conquers all. Your life … your past is over … only love exists in this house!"

"Hmm, yeah I almost believe that … I do believe that but it's still me and I have this black cloud over my head and now it's over you and the three G's."

"I thought you were through with the self doubts."

"That was before I saw Wally Stevens."

The Goren's got up to begin their day. Thanksgiving was two days away and Bobby needed to do the grocery shopping so Liz was coming over to help out with the babies while Alex cleaned the house. Bobby was in the kitchen putting his menu together and matching that up with his list when Liz rang the bell.

"I'll get it. It's probably my sister!"

Bobby continued his task, meticulously matching list to items needed.

Alex pulled Liz aside so Bobby couldn't hear.

"Liz, look … Bobby had to go see his Doctor yesterday and he had a bunch of test. He might be really sick so lay off!"

"What do you mean Lex … sick how?"

"We don't know yet. Just don't give him a hard time. This holiday is going to be hard enough, he'll be thinking about his Mom and how she would have loved to see the babies and his brother … oh God … his brother. Shit! Just be nice."

"I love Bobby, the whole family does, you know that."

"No teasing him … you know … about … _sex_."

"Oh for crying out loud … like I would."

Alex just looks at her sister. Liz starts to laugh and walks in the kitchen to see Bobby, Alex follows behind. Bobby is engrossed with what he is doing when Liz wraps her arms around him to give him a kiss on the cheek. She wears the same perfume as Alex, he grabs her and she ends up on his lap.

"Okay Bobby we share a lot of things but not husbands!"

"Aw come on Liz … give me some sugar."

"Alright, who are you and what did you do with my brother-in -law? He's a cop you know!"

Bobby smiles and releases Liz from his grasp. Alex takes her place on Bobby's lap and kisses her husband.

"Hmm, what was that for?"

"Just because I love you Robert Goren."

"Ooh yuk … please, sister in the room! I'm going up to see my nieces and nephew. You two … behave!"

Liz went up to tend to the babies and Alex kept up with the kissing … the door bell rang. She got up to get the door and the phone rang, it was Bobby's Doctor's office calling.

He had his back to Alex and Lewis when they came in to the kitchen.

"Yes this Robert Goren … yes I can come in this afternoon. My wife? Well no, we … ah she … just had triplets … oh, thank you … yes they are beautiful, thanks. I'll be there. Thanks for calling."

"Bobby?"

He spun around to see Alex and Lewis standing there.

He held the phone up. "Doctor's office … test results are back, he wants to see me this afternoon. I'm going to go grab a shower."

He walked right past Lewis, acknowledging him with a pat on the back and headed up to their bedroom. He looked in on the triplets and saw Liz coochy cooing them and continued on to his bedroom. He saw the pink fuzzy cuffs and smiled then went into the shower. Alex went up after him … she had thought about the other shoe. He had even said those very same words … he thought his life was one big "other shoe." If it was going to drop, she was going to be there to catch it before it hit the ground. She asked Liz if she would stay and she gave Lewis Bobby's intricate Thanksgiving Day shopping list. He felt like he was entrusted with the Holy Grail. He would do Bobby a solid and get everything on his list right down to the Italian Flat-Leaf Parsley … whatever the hell that was.

When Bobby was finished getting ready he saw that Alex was dressed in "real" clothes as apposed to the sweats that she had been living in.

"Where are you going, Als?"

"With you. Liz is going to baby sit and Lewis is going to do the grocery shopping … oh, don't look so worried, you wrote down the name of the store and what aisle each item is in."

"I didn't want to waste time away from you and the kids. Are you sure Lewis can handle that."

"Bobby, your list was like a road map. Do all geniuses make mundane tasks into major projects?"

He rolls his eyes and walks into John's room … he needs a diaper change and for some reason, "the genius" can't figure out how to change his diaper. He can but it pisses him off when Alex calls him or refers to him as a genius so in turn he pisses her off and acts like he can't figure out a simple "mundane" task. She comes in to change the diaper and he kisses her.

"Thanks for coming with me."

He goes downstairs to give Lewis implicit instructions on the art of grocery shopping. Lewis wants to cry he's so scared … this is the most pressure he's had since he had to rebuild the engine to John Eames 61 Chevy Impala … supposedly the car that an Eames was conceived in. Guess which one.

**Dr. Ahmad's Office … **_**no, really**_

"Mr. and Mrs. Goren, please come in and have a seat. I have your test results back. So, do you want the good news or the bad news first."

Bobby goes ashen … _Oh my God … my dream … my life is over! _He leans forward and puts his hands over his face.

"Bad news … just get it over with!"

"You need to lose 30 pounds and stop smoking."

"You haven't stopped smoking yet!?"

"I've cut back … Doc? That's the bad news?"

"Yes … your test came back pretty good. Your blood sugar is a little high but with diet and weight loss, I'm confident that we can control that without any medical intervention."

"What about the fainting spell Dr. Ahmad?"

"Well Mrs. Goren, knowing your husband's history, there were a lot of factors that came together there. His blood pressure was low, he hadn't eaten that day. The prison was very hot and then there's the Post Traumatic Stress … it can rear it's ugly head at anytime, especially when stressors… like physical stress come into play. It was the right recipe for that outcome."

"And his heart?"

"Stronger than a Timex … I couldn't find any irregularity and his EEG came back normal as well."

"So basically, I just need to lose weight and stop smoking and that's it?"

"Yes, actually … I would have told you that on your yearly visit. I am concerned about the blood sugar but I think diet will take care of that. Thanksgiving Day is not a day to diet but I do expect you to watch your intake through the holiday season. Watch your alcohol and don't overindulge."

"Okay, thanks for everything Dr. Ahmad. Especially for not making us wait for the results."

"No problem and I hear that you just had triplets? That's so wonderful, congratulations. What a wonderful time of year to be celebrating new life!"

"Yes it is Dr. Ahmad … yes it is."

**_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_Okay, so Bobby's heart is fine but he's still smoking! Next up: Did Lewis get everything on Bobby's list? Thanks for reading!! Please give me a shout ... Judeey:)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**A short ... very short update.**

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_CHAPTER FOUR: HAPPY GOREN THANKSGIVING ... MAYBE_

**New Shoes … and they're made for dancing **

Bobby and Alex walk out of Dr. Ahmad's office hand and hand. Not a word is spoken as they enter the elevator and descend on down to the street level, where the first thing that Bobby does as he steps outside, is light up a cigarette.

"You've got to be kidding me Goren."

"This, _he holds it up, _is my last one. I want you to witness it. Just not so close."

"You are a big jerk and I couldn't love you more. Hurry up and finish that nasty thing, I'm going to go have a cup of coffee."

Alex walked into the coffee shop that her father had seen Lewis in a day or so earlier. Bobby leaned up against a lamp post and looked into the sky. _Mom, if you're watching, if you're there … I hope that you're finally proud of me. Can you do me a favor, if you have any pull up there … I know how you can be. You probably got in good with St. Peter … so, could you tell God … if there is a God … that I've had enough crap in my life. You were there … sort of. Tell him. Alex and my beautiful babies deserve a wonderful life Mom. Do you think in your death, you could arrange that? _It started to snow … just a light dusting but Frances Goren always loved snow … Bobby smiled and put the cigarette out and joined his wife for a cup of coffee.

"No more smoking?"

"I'm done … I was down to less than half a pack. Can we take a walk in the park … it's snowing. Just a quick walk … you and me? Then we can go home."

"Okay, a quick one."

Bobby excitedly took Alex by the hand and they crossed the street to the park where he spotted a gazebo. They could hear music of the season off in the distance and with the shoes on his feet that never did drop, he scooped up his wife and they danced in the gazebo for God and everyone to see. They both had tears in their eyes … Bobby was fine. His heart was stronger than a Timex and his brain was as sharp as a tack. When the music stopped they held each other and kissed. It wasn't their normal Bobby Alex kiss. It was, "okay, you're fine, we're fine … in sickness and in health has new meaning … thank God … this was in health … kiss."

"We have to go home … now!"

"Bobby, what's wrong?"

"I have to make sure that Lewis bought the groceries … he could screw up our first Thanksgiving!"

As soon as he walked through the door he ran upstairs to see his babies. Liz tried to stop him from picking them up and waking them but no luck. He was a man on a mission. One at a time, he picked up his babies and placed kisses on their hands, their little feet, nose, eyes and the top of their heads. Alex stood by and watched. Liz was annoyed at first, then realized that this was Bobby's way of receiving good news … something she had never seen before. He sat and held all three for the longest time … Alex picked up a book and started to read it to her family. It finally dawned on him, that he needed to go inspect the contents of the kitchen. Lewis dropped off the groceries and abruptly left before the fallout happened … he couldn't find a crucial ingredient …

"A TURKEY … he couldn't find a TURKEY!"

**_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_I know this was very short, but I have pies to bake and food to prep. Happy Thanksgiving to my stateside friends ... gobble, gobble!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**All That work and it's over in seconds ...**

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

CHAPTER FIVE: IS IT TURKEY SEASON?

**Hunting Season?**

Bobby grabs his gun and heads for the door.

"Robert Goren, he's your best friend, you can't shoot him!"

"What? I'm not going to shoot Lewis. If I can't find a turkey, I'm going to head out into to the wild and go hunting for one. It's our first Thanksgiving Als, we _**are**_ going to have a turkey on our table!"

Alex and Liz look at each other and mouth the words, _out into the wild?, _at each other. Alex runs outside after him.

"BOBBY! He stops and turns back towards her. We don't have to have turkey, we can have beef or lamb or even chicken!"

"CHICKEN!? Did the Pilgrims serve chicken, _Alex_?"

"Were you there, _Bobby_?" He rolls his eyes and laughs. He runs up to her and gives her a quick kiss and a wink and off he goes on a turkey hunt.

His first stop was their neighborhood Bodega. Of course, the owner had a little crush on Bobby, Mrs. Ortega … she was about 106. She was trying to get Bobby to make Tofurkey. He moved on. Next stop, his local grocer … not a turkey to be found. He was starting to think he was going to have to go on that turkey hunt after all. New York was filled with markets and grocery stores, he wasn't about to give up. He went to his old neighborhood Bodega … he knew they wouldn't have turkeys but he was on the hunt so he figured he would stop in to say hi.

"Hi MJ. Happy Thanksgiving. Is Mom and Dad around?"

"Um nnno, ttthhey … aren't here … I'm sssorry I don't rremember your name Sir."

_She knows my name … I've been coming to her families store for thirteen years … FUCK!_

"Oh sorry kid … Bobby, I guess it's been a long time. Tell them I said hi." He walks out of the Bodega and grabs his cell phone. He calls in a robbery and heads around back to the alley way. He looks in the window and can see three punks tying up her parents in the back storage room. They had weapons. He called it in again with this new information. He stood by and watched. He had his weapon drawn in case something else went down. He could hear the kids arguing … never a good sign. Things could happen fast and get out of control quickly. He loved this family and didn't want to see anything happen to them. Detective Goren was on alert. He asked that the police not use their sirens … they didn't. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Detective, we have the place surrounded Sir. What's the situation."

"I can see three perps, but there may be more in the store with MJ, the daughter. I'm going in."

"Sir!?"

"She needs me. She's scared and I owe this family. I'll keep my phone line open. When I yell clear, I want you to charge in. Keep three of your men back here. Do we have an EMT on stand by."

"Yes Sir."

"Okay, lets get everyone in position."

"Right."

Bobby grabs a vest from one of the patrol cars and does his best to hide it under his jacket, he heads back in.

"Hey, forgetful me … I wanted a carton of cigarettes … for my wife. I wish she would stop but you know how it is."

The look of relief washes over MJ's face. She thought her friend, Detective Goren, had abandon her.

"What brand Sir?"

"Those, _he leans over to point and to whisper in her ear. __**The place is surrounded … how many? **_The ones in the gold wrappers."

"These?" _She taps on the carton with four fingers._

"Yup, that will do it. Oh, ya know what, I need cream for my coffee … I'll be right back."

He starts roaming around the Bodega knowing that the forth perp must be keeping an eye on her. He spots a very nervous looking punk. Pants falling off his ass … baseball cap tipped sideways and covering his eyes. Bobby goes right up to him.

"Yo dude, what's up?"

The kid just nods his head. Bobby put his gun right on his temple and whispers in his ear.

"One word and I pull the trigger." He quietly drags the kid out the front door and goes back in.

"MJ … you need to get out."

"But Bobby, my parents."

"We're working on it … go."

"Guys … MJ's coming out."

Two more uniform officers join Bobby inside the Bodega and three are watching through the window. The argument is still going on.

"What next Detective?"

"I'm not sure. I can't see what's happening in there."

"They're still arguing … waving their guns around … if we charge and surprise them …"

"No … too dangerous. _I wish my Partner were here. _Lets get that punk back in here."

"Why Sir."

"We're gonna have him call them out into the store and hope to God we can grab them before the Torelli's get hurt."

… **Four hours later**

"Wow, that's some bird! What is it, like 25-30 lbs.?"

"Yeah, about that."

"Where did you get it?"

"The Torelli's … I stopped by to see them and did a favor for them. They had an extra turkey lying around so they gave it to me. By the way, they're coming over for Thanksgiving."

"What did you do for them Bobby?"

He was heading upstairs to see the babies. " Can't the babies ever come downstairs?"

"Bobby?"

"What?"

"What did you do for the Torelli's?"

"Oh that. I stopped a robbery in progress … no big deal … good thing I took my gun!"

Alex sat. She looked straight up. _Well Frances, It's never going to be boring with him. I wish you appreciated him more than you did. I for one plan on showing him everyday how much I love, appreciate and how very proud I am of him._

"BOBBY!"

"Yeah Babe?"

"STRIP!"

He looks down the stairs as she's coming up.

"I didn't get hurt."

She raises her eyebrows to him.

"I don't plan on hurting you … Big Foot!"

**_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_The tryptophan got to my family, so I got to write. Reviews make me :) ... Thanks for reading, Judeey_**


	6. Chapter 6

**My IQ series continues ...**

**.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**CHAPTER SIX**

**Birds of a Feather**

Bobby rose early Thursday morning to cook the pterodactyl. A bird that big would take hours to cook … he was humming and moving with ease in the kitchen. Alex came down to warm up the bottles for the Goren 3 when she stopped to observe her husband. _Wow, in all the years I've known him, he's done nothing but spend time at Carmel Ridge or hide out on Thanksgiving. Today he's humming? … I did this … we did this. _Tears of joy fill her eyes. She quickly whisks them away and grabs Bobby around the waist.

"Good morning by extra large humming bird."

"Hey Babe … are my babies up?"

"Yes, didn't you hear the "Goren Baby Alert Intercom System?"

"Oh, ah … sorry, I'm engrossed with my prep work. If you want to go back to sleep, I can handle the kids. Go ahead, Als … I'll take care of them … get a little more sleep before your family gets here."

"No, it's fine, I'm up. They fall right back to sleep after this bottle and diaper change anyway."

Bobby washes his hands and warms up the bottles. He hands Alex a cup of coffee and she sits for a few precious moments. There will be no sitting today with the Eames clan coming over. They both go upstairs and feed and diaper the babies. Alex keeps staring at Bobby. _Will it hit him that it's all my family and he's alone … well, he'll never be alone again but will it hit him? _

"Alex, is there something wrong?"

"No, why?"

"You're looking at me funny."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Well, you're funny looking!"

"Did you hear that Haley? Your Mommy just said that we're funny looking!" Bobby was feeding Haley and more and more every day she was taking on his features. Dark curly hair and her eyes were getting darker everyday. Out of the three babies, she never slept … her eyes would take in everything … observe her world around her. A detective in the making.

"I said you, not Haley."

He put Haley back in her crib and took John from Alex and rocked him in his arms. He was so small, he looked lost in his fathers arms. He smiled down at his handsome little boy, then he bent over and kissed Tracy and Alex. It was time for him to finish prepping his first annual Goren Thanksgiving dinner.

Alex showered while the babies napped and Bobby cooked, then one by one she brought the port-o-cribs down stairs. Bobby was once again engrossed in his prep work and didn't notice what his wife was up to until he heard her fall down the stairs followed by a few choice expletives. He came flying around the corner to see Alex grasping at her ankle.

"I'm alright, I just tripped." He went to help her up … she wasn't alright. She couldn't bare any weight on that ankle … his first clue was a few more expletives.

"Oh God Ally … we need to get you to the ER. I think you broke your ankle."

"Oh no, no, no, no … not on our first Thanksgiving! I refuse!"

He kind of laughs … although … it's not funny … but she is _that_ stubborn. He calls the Torelli's to come over and finish the cooking and Liz to watch the babies. He carries her to the couch and gets an ice pack for her ankle. They wait for Liz.

"Do you guys like hospital?"

"Shut it Liz!"

Liz holds her hands up … her sister is so not in the mood. Bobby gives Liz the "don't screw with Alex look" and she gets the hint. She helps him carry her out to the car … well, she holds the door for him.

Once at the ER, they assessed her injury and ordered an x-ray of her ankle. The x-ray revealed a closed fracture of the Talus bone. They put a bright red cast on her and sent her home.

They arrived to a house full of Eames and wonderful smells … The Goren Thanksgiving was underway. Alex _and _Bobby's nieces and nephews were fussing over their new cousins. The older Eames siblings were already arguing about what ever they could find to argue about and John and Erin Eames were sitting in the kitchen listening to the Torelli's horrorifing story of being robbed at gun point and Bobby saving the day.

"There they are. Are you alright Alex?" All the kids crowd around her to see for themselves that Auntie Lex is okay. Bobby was still carrying her, he set her down on the couch. She was pampered the entire day. Lewis stopped in waving a white handkerchief and the Goren house was full of laughter and warmth. It wasn't exactly as he planned but it was the best Thanksgiving that he had ever had.

He put the babies down and gave Alex her pain killer, as he watched her drift off to sleep, he looked up and whispered … "_Thanks Mom, I could have done without Alex breaking her ankle but there was a lot of laughter in my house … my house … that's how it's always going to be with Alex … she loves me Mom … my kids love me … her family even loves me … It's a wonderful Goren Life!"_

Alex opened an eye just a slit, she smiled. _It did hit him ... he's not alone ... he's loved ... and he knows. It **is** a Wonderful Goren Life!_

**_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_FIN. THE SAGA CONTINUES WITH THE TRIPLET'S FIRST CHRISTMAS, NO CLUE ABOUT A TITLE YET??? Thanks for reading! as always ... Judeey:)_**


End file.
